half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle
The Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle, often referred to simply as the Pulse Rifle or the 'AR2', is a weapon manufactured by the Combine Empire, derived from modern human assault rifles for use by the Transhuman Arm of the Overwatch. It is only moderately accurate at short and medium ranges and is best used in short, controlled bursts, since when firing continuously, it tends to wander due to the recoil. For added control, similar to assault rifles it descends from, it is equipped with a pistol grip. As it's name suggests, the AR2 is commonly issued to Overwatch Soldiers and Elites. The player first acquires the Pulse Rifle in Half-Life 2's sixth chapter, "We Don't Go To Ravenholm...", from a small group of Overwatch Soldiers who are fighting zombies on the train tracks near Shorepoint base. The mounted version is, however, encountered in chapter three, Route Kanal. Overview Construction The rifle is manufactured from the same alloy most Combine technology is produced from, which guarantees durability and reliability in the field. The design is derived from modern human assault rifles, however, due to its different working mechanism, it varies significantly. It's based on the Combine energy pulse technology, which in turn is derived from harnessing and controlling dark energy plasma; it's main advantage is that while bullets damage with kinetic energy only, dark energy plasma has extremely disruptive effects when contacting normal - especially organic - matter; simply put, hits will vaporize/cauterize flesh. The forward part of the weapon contains all the working mechanisms of the rifle - the magazine feed, the firing pin for the energy plugs, the energy barrel, the orb launcher and it's firing mechanism. * The energy barrel is suspended over the orb launcher via a short metal beam, additionally fitted with an armor plate for protection. Inside, the energy barrel is laid with resistant material, which prevents the exploding energy from ripping the barrel apart and additionally helps direct the blast. The barrel is additionally outfitted with a set of grips locking the plug in place. * Magazine feed - the rifle utilizes special energy plugs, which are stored in Combine designed ammunition cartridges, resembling thin drum halves. Each drum is outfitted with it's own plug loading mechanism, as a measure to improve the weapon's reliability and minimize the amount of weapon's firing mechanism parts. The ammunition cartridges are mounted into the underside of the weapon and locked in place by a tiny mechanical pincer instead of the gunner's finger. * The firing pin - the firing pin, unlike human assault rifles, does not operate within the rifle's body, but instead operates outside of it, also acting as the hammer. It is also significantly longer and larger than human pins, resembling a long spike. This design is required for it to effectively detonate the energy plugs. * The orb launcher is located directly underneath the energy barrel and in front of the plug cartridge. It is basically a tray outfitted with an AR2 firing pin, large enough to detonate the charge and release the orb. Working mechanism The AR2 Pulse Rifle possesses two fire modes: automatic energy pulse fire and orb launch. * Energy pulse fire (fig. 2a) - by pressing the trigger, the firing pin is released and hits the detonator of the energy plug. This action releases dark energy plasma stored within the plug. In normal conditions, it would burst outwards in all directions, but when it happens within the energy barrel, the energy is channeled and directed towards the end of the barrel at the unfortunate target. This mode is fully automatic, and possesses a very high rate of fire, capable of discharging the whole plug in seconds. The lack of bullet casings to eject and the simplicity of design makes this a very reliable fire mode. Each loaded plug carries energy for thirty energy pulses. * Orb launch - this fire mode utilizes specially designed charges, containing inert Combine energy orbs. The charge is placed on the tray underneath the energy barrel, with it's detonator against the firing pin. When detonated, the forward part of the charge disperses into six parts (thanks to it's construction and the fins), releasing forwards an energy orb. Similar to the primary fire mode, the mechanism required for this is very simple and reliable. Each charge carries a single energy orb. Design variations Modified versions of the AR2 Pulse Rifle include the mounted AR2 heavy pulse machine gun, used in bunkers, on walls, barricades, and other positions suitable for placing the weapon. The mounted AR2 heavy pulse machine gun has had the dark energy orb launcher removed, and the rate of fire amplified, to allow continuous suppressing fire. The barrel has also been redesigned, being enveloped in a red metal material to accommodate the increased heat caused by the increased firing rate. Surrounding the red material are three metal plates to protect the red material. The mounted AR2 also uses a modified version of the standard AR2 pulse magazine, being much larger than the original. The weapon also comes with a mount which still allows the user to aim and move the weapon with ease. Because of the mounted AR2's increased firing rate and weight, the pistol grip found on the unmodified AR2 has been replaced with two handles, one containing the trigger. The mounted AR2 has been used in numerous areas, mostly being used to defend positions. This is evident in Nova Prospekt, where watch towers would have mounted AR2 pulse machine guns manned by prison guards. The mounted AR2s are also seen with a searchlight for operation in poorly lit conditions. Employment The Overwatch Standard Issue, as it's name suggests, is primarily employed by the Transhuman Arm of the Combine Overwatch. It's versatility, accuracy and reliability make it an excellent choice for troopers operating often in hazardous conditions. It is also the exclusive weapon of the Combine Elite, who operate it with even deadlier skill than regular troopers. Additionally, only the Combine Elites are equipped with energy orb charges, since their employment requires high precision and proper training. The Combine occasionally deploy ammo crates for the AR2 for defensive purposes, just as they would with SMG and rocket ammo. One notable difference, however, is that the crates also stock altfire ammo. The heavy machinegun variant is used in entrenched positions and bunkers, as it provides extreme firepower in a very mobile and compact package. It's use is authorized for all branches of the Combine military, from Civil Protection to Combine Elite. It is favored among members of the Resistance, who prefer it over the weaker SMG1. Tactics The AR2 is an exceptionally powerful weapon if used correctly, but like every weapon in Half-Life 2, it has distinct advantages and disadvantages. The easiest way is to simply treat it as a more powerful version of the SMG, which makes a great deal of sense, as the two weapons are very similar in function. However, the AR2 has a number of differences from the SMG that players should take into consideration. *First, resist the urge to unload the weapon all at once, because it can only hold two spare magazines of ammunition, which, combined with its high firing rate and poor accuracy while firing full-auto, cause it to tear through its ammunition. Fire in short bursts to conserve ammo. *Next, remember that the Pulse Rifle's recoil is extremely strong. The weapon's spread is much worse firing the weapon fully automatic, so firing it in short bursts is highly recommended. This also conserves ammo. *The cores that power the weapon's alternate fire are rather hard to come by. Conserve them, but when they are to be fired, try to line up enemies so that it goes through them all before it hits a wall, because having the ball to ricochet off a wall requires a bit of guesswork. *The cores are also known to be a one-hit-kill against even a Hunter. Note that the orb is destroyed when it hits the hunter. This is directly brought up in a conversation about the AR3. *Remember the secondary fire has a short delay between the trigger and the shot actually firing. Keep the target lined up. *Note: the orb can not go through chain link fences, railings, or grates; it will just ricochet off. Don't try it. *Try to avoid using the AR2 against antlions or zombies, because they do not carry ammunition for it. Use it against Combine soldiers, as they are likely to have at least one AR2 in their squad. *Pulse Rifle-fired energy cores can be deflected by a blast the Gravity Gun. After it becomes supercharged in the Citadel, it also becomes able to grab them. Don't hesitate to grab an Elite's freshly launched core and fling it back to the sender. Doing this will earn the "Think Fast!" achievement in the XBOX 360 version of The Orange Box, as well as in the PC version of Episode 1. *A common tactic in HL2DM is to fire the altfire then quickly pull out the Gravity Gun and hit it, increasing the orb's speed greatly and preventing opponents from dodging or deflecting it. This is usually known as "speedballing". *The best protection against pulse weapons is the suit energy. The hitpoints will drop a lot faster without any power. Trivia * At one point in Half-Life 2's development, there were two assault rifles (the AR1 and the AR2) and an incendiary rifle (iRifle) that used the model known as the Pulse Rifle in the final game and functioned as a more efficient flare launcher. The AR1 was an AK47, and would be the Resistance weapon of choice, while the AR2 was originally slated to be an OICW and would be the Combine's weapon of choice. The OICW would have had a high capacity magazine and an automatically reloading 20mm grenade launcher, but it was scrapped entirely and these features were grafted onto the SMG, while the iRifle was also scrapped and its model was repurposed as the Overwatch Pulse Rifle. The model of the AR2 is still called the Irifle (v_irifle). * Inexplicably, when fired by enemies, the AR2 sounds different to the player's AR2, sounding more like the heavy pulse machinegun. Similarly, the APC's pulse rifle sounds just like the player's AR2. * Gordon actually holds the weapon with only one hand. In SMOD, Gordon holds it with his left hand behind the "drum". *Due to technical limitations, the altfire will not disintegrate barnacles. *For some reason, the AR2 reloads automatically, yet when someone else is seen reload it, the new core is put in manually. Also, there is no explanation as to how the ammo gets from the player's reserve to the drum; it just seems to teleport into the gun. Gallery Image:ar2_2.png|The AR2. Image:AR2ammo.jpg|A Pulse Rifle magazine. Image:AR2altfire.jpg|The Pulse Rifle's secondary Energy core. Image:mountedar2.jpg|A Civil Protection officer using a mounted AR2. File:Mounted AR2 model.jpg|Mounted AR2 model. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2 *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Category:Combine Weapons Category:Weapons